


Black Gives Way To Blue

by LuciferReborn95



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: AMV, Grief/Mourning, Reflection, Regret, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferReborn95/pseuds/LuciferReborn95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sequel to "Final Exit"] Rias Gremory and her thoughts on the late Issei Hyoudou. Short one-shot.<br/>ORIGINALLY POSTED ON MY FANFICTION.NET ACCOUNT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Gives Way To Blue

_Grief is not a disorder, a disease or a sign of weakness. It is an emotional, physical and spiritual necessity, the price you pay for love. The only cure for grief is to grieve._

– _Earl Grollman_

* * *

If I could take back what I did to him, this wouldn't have happened.

_**I don't want to feel no more** _

After all, it was my fault to begin with.

_**It's easier to keep fallin'** _

If only I helped him out in his mental state while I had the chance.

_**Imitations appeal** _

It was all because of my petty whims that killed him.

_**Emptiness all tomorrows haunted by your ghost** _

I killed my beloved pawn, my lover, my everything. The only man who could have risked his life for my sake and would do it with a smile on his face. All for what….

All because I am nothing more than a stupid spoiled princess.

_**Lay down, black gives way to blue** _ _**  
** _ _**Lay down, I'll remember you** _ _**  
** _

All because of my insecurities. All because I was selfish. Then again, it is in the nature of a devil to be selfish. But I never realized it came with a price.

And that was his life. The same life I gave him, and he ended it. All because I was an insecure bitch.

_**Fading out by design** _

My true love, taken away by my own selfish tendencies.

I didn't realize she was still haunting you down.

_**Consciously avoiding changes** _

If only I prevented you from seeing Raynare in the first place, this wouldn't happen. But then again, I wouldn't have reincarnated you as a devil at that instant. But even then, you'd probably let me turn you into a devil out of your own free will if I asked you, knowing you'd probably say yes.

I took away your humanity, all because I wanted a strong piece. Yet I realized that you were more than just that. And that was when I fell in love with you.

_**Curtains drawn now it's done** _

You showed me that you would never back down from a fight if it meant protecting me and everyone else you cared about.

Hell, you proved me wrong with my early expectations, and you showed me that there was more to Issei than you let out to be.

_**Silencing all tomorrows forcing a goodbye** _

But what's done it's done, and I can't turn back now.

All I can do, is live with regret, of not being there emotionally for you.

_**Lay down, black gives way to blue** _ _**  
** _ _**Lay down, I'll remember you** _

I miss you a lot Issei.

I need you, I love you.

There is not one day that I can't stop thinking about you.

I'm sorry Issei.

Rest in Peace.

Thank you for those wonderful memories.

* * *

**Song: Black Gives Way To Blue**

**Artist: Alice in Chains**


End file.
